Families
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When Berwald and Tino are finally able to adopt the baby twins Alfred and Matthew problems arise when Alfred is kidnapped by Arthur for him and his wife to make their family complete. When Alfred is returned years later problems arise in his new On hiatus.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is another multi-chapter story. I keep doing to myself for some reason.**

**This story is an AU where everyone is human. Berwald and Tino are married and decided to adopt a child. **

**They get two. Baby Matthew and Alfred.**

**Only for Alfred to get kidnapped by Arthur.**

**Here's a warning. Arthur in this one is a homophobe. He thinks being gay is not normal. This is not my opinion. My opinion is more like Francoise. Or as you might know her as FemFrance, who is his wife.**

**Also a note. Mathias is Denmark. Nikolai is Norway. And Ingi is Iceland.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Tino was crying.

He was trying to do it silently but Berwald was able to see what he was doing. The sleeping baby in his arms was oblivious.

Berwald placed a comforting hand on Tinos shoulder. The other leaned towards the elder and was enveloped in a hug.

"Don't worry." Berwald mumbled. "We'll find him."

Tino looked up at his husband. "Who?" he asked hoarsely. "Who would dare kidnap a baby?"

Berwald didn't have an answer.

The two of them looked at the sleeping baby in Tinos arms. The twin brother of the one that had been kidnapped.

Tino gently stroked his head and rocked him.

"I already called the police, Mathias, Nikolai, and Ingi. We'll find him."

Tino nodded absentmindly. He looked up from the baby in his arms. "When they find the bastard that did this. I hope they give me five minutes in a room alone with him. I will make him rue the day he decided to do this to us."

Berwald smiled thinly. "I hope the same."

The baby started to whimper. Tino immediately turned his attention to the child. He rocked him back and forth gently.

"I think he knows." Berwald said.

Tino nodded. "Its said that twins have a connection. Of course he'll feel something."

The two watched as Matthew fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Arthur panted heavily as he shifted the bundle in his arms slightly.

He had done it, he had actually done it.

He had stolen a baby.

But it was for the better good after all. A home with two men as the child's parents. It was disgusting. His only regret was that he was only to take one and not the other as well.

He glanced down at the baby and felt his features soften as he took in the sleeping face. The closed eyes that hide his blue eyes and his hair colored like the sun.

Allowing two men, homosexuals, to have and raise two children was disgusting. Years ago they would have been killed for loving another man. But this was the last straw. Allowing two men instead of a straight and normal couple adopt children was the final straw in his eyes.

He thought for a moment of his wife Francoise. Although she was French and a bit of a flirt he loved her. Three years ago they had gotten married. A year and a half ago they had decided to have children.

Six months ago they realized that they couldn't have children.

Three months ago adoption agencies didn't approve of them adopting.

A month ago he had heard form his friends of those two freaks adopting two children. They didn't feel satisfied with polluting the mind of one child oh no! They had to pollute the mind of two children.

Well that was something he couldn't stand for. And the moment the chance was presented to him he took it and took the child closest to him.

He had unfortunately had to leave the other one behind.

Francoise would be so happy at finally having a child. He wouldn't have to tell her the entire story. All he will tell her is that he found the child and he saved him.

One of their differences was their views on certain things and one of them was homosexuals. Her motto was 'Love is for everyone no matter what!' she herself had admitted to some lesbian experiences during college, high school, and the night before she met Arthur.

However he could forgive her for those because she left them behind when they started to date.

She would be ecstatic to finally become a mother.

Arthur grinned as he covered the child once more. He would decide a name together with Francoise.

* * *

Francoise cooed at the child as she rocked him back and forth while Arthur looked on with a smile.

She looked up at her husband and smiled. "You just found him? Like that on the street?"

Arthur nodded. "I don't know what heartless being would abandon a baby but unfortunately yes. I am guessing I was right when I believed you wouldn't mind?"

Francoise laughed. "Of course not mon cher!" she said as she leaped forward and pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek.

"I'll make sure to get all the appropriate paperwork this week." Arthur said.

Francoise nodded as sang lightly to the child.

"A child of our own." she said happily. "Finally. We're a full family Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "I'll go out quickly and get what we need for a baby."

Francoise looked up. "Remember. Bottles, formula, diapers, and…"

Arthur laughed. "Love! Don't worry! I'm sure I will remember everything."

Francoise nodded. "Hurry back."

Arthur nodded as he left the house.

Francoise looked back at the child. She stroked his small amount of hair back slightly and sat down on her couch.

A baby of her own. Her own body had betrayed her and left her unable to have children but g-d had smiled down on her and Arthur and had given them this little bundle of joy.

She softly stroked the child's head. Such heartless people to leave a helpless child all alone in the streets. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of what she would love to do to those kind of vermin.

She sighed sadly. Why must the world be so full of hate? If only the world would be able to love one another.

She smiled then. There would be sadness now. She had a child to look after alongside Arthur.

* * *

Mathias threw down his phone in disgust.

Someone had kidnapped Tinos and Berwalds kid. One of them at least.

The two of them had been trying to adopt for g-d knows how long and finally they had been lucky. Lucky enough to not only get one child but to get two. Twin boys.

And now someone had kidnapped one of the children.

Unwillingly his mind turned to reasons someone would kidnap a child so young. The results weren't pretty and he had to forcefully block them out.

He drummed his fingers on his table and chewed his bottom lip. He had heard many things in his travels. One of them being is that if a child is taken, especially one so young, and is not found within 72 hours maximum there was a very small chance that the child would be recovered.

He and his brothers had two choices from the way he saw. First being that they allow the police to do their job, and most of the time in this case they failed in his opinion. And the second was take things into their own hands.

The important part was to not allow 72 hours to pass.

* * *

Francoise laid the child carefully in its new crib. They had one for a few months, the agencies were saying that they would get a baby before withdrawing, and Arthur finally put it together when he came home.

They would go to the church next Sunday to perform a baptism. The papers would be done before then. They would go shopping for clothes and other necessities tomorrow. Everything was perfect in her opinion.

There had been some disagreements with what to name the child. She had wanted Louis after the many kings of France. Arthur had wanted Arthur jr. for two reasons. King Arthur of England and for his son to carry his name.

Francoise had no desire to punish her son.

Finally they had looked through the names on the internet for some time before agreeing on one name.

Alfred.

Alfred F. Bonnefoy Kirkland.

Their son.

**Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why do I keep making more and more multi-chapter stories and when I already have quite a few to do already?**

**Oh well. I like doing this.**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
